Blue Eyes
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Marshall has a secret. Fionna will find this out. But will she change his mind about it? Rated K because I'm paranoid.


**Hey! So I'm writing this story from school! I hope I'll have enough time to spell check after but if I don't then I will when I get home from school! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

It was just a normal day in Aaa. Well, except for the heat wave that was torturing the land. Prince Gumball was panicked in the Candy Kingdom, as the heat was melting the Candy People.

Prince Gumball had treated three gumdrop people, forty seven jellybean people, every ice cream person that lived in the Candy Kingdom, eight marshmallow people, and himself multiple times. Plus the buildings.

Fionna and Cake stayed at the Candy Kingdom for a long time, helping Prince Gumball for the millionth time that week. Fionna was wearing shorts **(the same color as her skirt)**, and a light blue tang-top.

Fionna almost wanted to take her hat off. The fabric was clinging to her sweaty neck, it was uncomfortable. But then she thought about how much MORE hot it would be with her hair against her neck.

Cake was half tempted to ask Fionna to shave her, but then she realized how ugly she would look bald. Then she thought about it again, and decided against it. Prince Gumball returned into the hot and sticky (literally and figuratively) room.

"Thank you Fionna and Cake. The heat seems to be cooling down, so you can go home if you wish." Prince Gumball said.

Fionna smiled gently. Her crush had definitely been crushed. She did not want to date someone she had to save everyday. They both were glad to get out of the half melted castle. Fionna realized that Prince Gumball was right, a soft not-so-warm breeze was blowing. Her and Cake said bye to Gumball. Fionna got an idea.

"Cake..? I know a place that will probably be nice and cool." She said, making a smirk that gave Marshall a run for his money.

"Awesome. Where is it?" she asked, the heat obviously getting to her.

"Marshall Lee's Cave." Fionna said simply, walking to his cave. She laughed when she saw Cake's expression.

* * *

Once they got there, Fionna dragged Cake (who was still terrified of vampires), to the door. She knocked. They waited for a minute. Then Cake decided to leave. Fionna didn't try to stop her.

If normal people are cranky in the heat wave, what would a vampire be like? Especially Marshall. He can be a little... Irritable at times.

Two minutes later Marshall opened the door. His hair was messy (more than usual), he wasn't wearing a shirt (which for some reason made Fionna blush), and boxers. His black eyes opened.

"What?" he asked, groggly. He had obviously just woken up. Even thought he looked like he just woke up he still had his normal tone of voice.

"The heat is terrible! Cake and I decided to come here because it is nice and cool. But then she left." Fionna exclaimed.

"Kay, come in." He said after a minute of awkward silence. "At least I don't have to deal with a sweaty annoyed cat clawing my face..."

Fionna crashed on the couch, which was STILL uncomfortable. She made a mental note to convince Marshall to get a softer couch. Marshall went upstairs to put on some clothes. Fionna waited.

She saw a little ball of fluff in the corner. It must have been Marshall's pet zombie cat, Schwabbi. Fionna stared at the zombie cat for a minute and the cat made a small meow and it moved on.

Twenty minutes later Marshall had still not come down. Fionna decided to go see what he was doing that was taking him so long. She climbed up the latter and into his bedroom. There was a bunch of rock posters on the walls.

Dirty clothes littered the floor. There was a cat bed in the corner. Multiple notebooks covered his desk. The covers on his bed were messed up and pulled over the side. Pretty much the same as the last time she had seen his room.

Fionna had never told him EVERYTHING that she had seen that day, but she still could not forget it. No matter how hard she tried to forget it she just couldn't. She shook the memory out of her head.

He wasn't anywhere she could see. She turned her head and saw Marshall floating by the sink in his bathroom. He had clothes on, but he was fooling around with his eyes. Fionna stood up to see what he was doing to his eyes.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked, moving closer.

Marshall twitched and looked at her. Fionna was a little taken back. His normally black eyes are what scared her. The thing is, they weren't black. One was black and the other was... blue...

She didn't see the black lens on the counter next to the sink.

"Contacts?" she stated, finally seeing the black contact on the sink. "Why?"

Marshall sighed. "Look closely at my eye." He said. She did.

"It's baby blue." She said. She couldn't see what Marshall wanted to show her. All she noticed was they were her favorite color. And they didn't really match the dark clothes and hair he had.

"No, they are LIGHT baby blue. Being the Vampire King, light baby blue eyes aren't the most intimidating thing in the world. If I was in a fight like this, everyone would probably laugh themselves to death." He said.

"But you're the Vampire King, your eye color shouldn't matter." Fionna said. She didn't understand why he cared so much at his eye color.

"It's... It's complicated Fi." He said. "I've hated my eyes since I was a kid."

Fionna couldn't understand why he hated them so much, she lov- liked them very much. Fionna thought for a minute. "... I like them." She said.

"No Fi. I know you well enough to tell you are just saying that for you can _help_ me." Marshall said.

Fionna looked into his multi-colored eyes. Fionna paused for a second. Before anything else could happen she leaned in and kissed him. After a minute they broke apart. Marshall looked

"I love your eyes." She said.

* * *

**I can't spell check it it. Leaving in three minutes. Later!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
